IPod of Doom! IZ and JTHM
by HarlemShakeDatAss
Summary: I "shuffled" through my IPod and wrote short stories on what I found. It has Invader Zim and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, though not at the same time... yet. Contains some slash, violence, and fluff. PM me a song you want me to write about, I'll feature you're name along with the story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac or Invader Zim, as they are the property of Jhonen Vasquez. I also do not own the songs featured in this fanfic. I make no money for featuring the characters or the songs, I post them only for entertainment purposes.**

**Warning: Foul language, sexual themes, AU, with yaoi and yuri in some cases. All characters are older, with the characters of IZ and Squee being teenagers.**

**Note: PM me a song you want me to write about, if I know it or it sounds interesting, I'll make a story and put your username along with the story.**

IPod of Doom!

By Concealed Invader

xXx

Nice Guys - Chester See, Kevjumba, Nigahiga - PaGR

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Gaz observed herself in the full-length mirror.

"Hell, yeah it does!" Purple, in a human disguise, laughed loudly. Gaz glared and crossed her arms.

"If you're always going to be such a prick, then I don't need you, and we're through." The violet-haired teen ignored the angry tears pricking at her black-rimmed eyes and stormed out of the store, leaving a shocked Purple to pay for the dress.

XxX

The anxious Irken knocked on the front door of the house in front of him. The door opened and a tired-looking Dib scowled at him. His glasses were askew, he wasn't wearing his signiture trench coat, and he looked like he hadn't slept for a few days. "What do you want?"

"Can I speak to Gazzy?" He pleaded. The human ran his hand over his scithe-like lock og hair and was about to answer when he was roughly shoved aside.

"What is it, Purple?" Gaz kept her gaze downward, her voice flat. Purple held out yellow flowers to her.

"Gazzy, I'm sorry. I-I just acted like a jerk because I thought human girls liked that. Red acts like that all the time and girls fall all over him He said nice guys finish last. But I love you. I'll treat you much better, maybe polish your shoes with my tongue if that's what it takes! Will you take me back?" Purple shut his eyes, expecting a punch or a door slammed in his face. When that didn't come, he opened his eyes.

Gaz was smiling at him. She nodded and took the flowers. "BUT, if you EVER act like that to me again, you will wish you had never been born." She threatned.

"Of course," Purple laughed happily.

Who's Laughing Now - Jessie J. - Johnny

A black-haired boy leaned against the wall of his home, thinking about his past. Thinking about the kids who called him "noodle boy," "faggot," and, worst of all, "WACKY." About all the girls who cheated on him, dumped him for someone else. About all the rude people who taunted him, bullied him, beat him up, laughed at him.

The black-haired boy smiled, cruelly slit the throat of his victim, and whispered "Who's laughing now?"

Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf - TaGR

"Woooooohooooooo!" A purple-haired girl on a motorcycle screamed excitedly while the petite, indigo-haired female behind her clutched onto her waist tighter.

"Shouldn't you slow down!?" The girl shouted, worried that her girlfriend would crash.

Gaz ignored Tak and increased speed. "C'mon, honey! I was BORN to be wild!"

Fever - Adam Lambert - ZaDR

Zim felt an uncomfortable tightening in his pants, a warm feeling gathering in his crotch. The Irken mating season had started, and Dib wasn't helping with his urges, as he was currently sitting on the alien's lap.

The raven-haired teen stroked his boyfriend's antennae seductively. Zim tackled the paranormal investigator and locked his lips with his, kissing him hard. When he pulled away, he grinned.

"I'm going to give you a fever," Zim growled.

Back in Black - AC/DC - JohnnyXSquee

Todd Casil lay in his bed, thinking. Johnny had been gone for a year now, and he was always on Squee's mind. He had just left, suddenly, after their fist kiss. Squee stared at the ceiling and whispered to himself, "Tonight, I forget about him." He closed his large eyes and was drifting off to sleep when he heard a crash. His eyes snapped open to see a knife-weilding older boy grinning down at him next to his broken window. He was wearing all black, the moonlight making his face appear white, giving off a lovely contrast. Todd sat up and stared, mouth agape.

"I'm back, Squeegee!" The madman crowed. "Back in black, baby!"

Miss Bipolar - Blood on the Dance Floor - DaTR

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DUMP ME THEN!" Tak shrieked. Tears threatned to overflow her purple eyes and she turned away from her boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dib groaned inwardly. "Okay, Miss Bipolar. Gosh, I never guessed you Irkens were so _emotional._" He crawled towards her and and loving rubbed on her antennae. "Honey, you need to remeber, I love you, and _only_ you. Just because I hang out with her doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you for her." He chuckled nervously.

Tak turned to look at him hopefully. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Dib smiled softly. His little Irken love hugged him tightly and snuggled her head on his chest.

He hugged her back, pulling her back on his bed, unable to resist her even with her rapid mood swings.

Happy Violentine's Day - Blood on the Dance Floor - Johnny

Nny cackled hard at the sight of the mutilated girl at his feet. He had dated her once, before the insanity had descended. He remembered loving her completely, even thinking of proposing, when she had suddenly broken up with him. No warning. On _Valentine's Day._ It had broken his heart, damaged his soul. It might have helped in the creation of his madness.

It was now Valentine's Day once again. Now his once-love was choking, begging, _crying_ at his feet. Staining his boots. He had worn his favourite shirt for the occasion. He glanced at it now, the laughter suddenly stopping.

"You... got BLOOD on my _FAVOURITE SHIRT!_" Nny shrieked. He lunged at her, knives flashing, and ended her life. With a sad, sick grin on his face, he kissed her red forehead and rasped out, "Happy _Violentines's _Day, bitch."

What I've Done - Linkin Park - SqueeXJohnny

He couldn't bear it.

Staring at the lifeless form beside him was clawing at his insides, breaking his heart. Sticking a knife through the boy had been his first instinct after being _tackled _and _kissed _so suddenly. It hurt him to relive the moment.

He got up and forced himself to look in the mirror. To gaze at his bloodstained hands, at his eyes with the dark bags underneath. At the horror of what he did.

Johnny vowed to never again enter the room where he had killed Todd Casil.

Aim for the Head - Creature Feature - Dib

He had finally done it. Zim had gotten the Armada to come, and they were invading Earth. Millions had died already, thousands captured. Dib had gathered the few he had saved. About a hundred or so people were crowded in the underground shelter the investigator had constructed for if such an occasion ever occured.

"From what I know of studying Irkens," the raven-haired teen began, speaking to the crowd, "is that they are extremely strong. Their PAK legs make them stronger. And their difficulty to die makes them strongest. The only way to kill them is a shot or heavy blow to the head. _We need to aim for the head._ Everyone got that?" He glanced around the large room and smiled softly at the determinated look in his little army's eyes.

"Good." Dib tightened his grip on his large gun. "Let's kick some alien ass."

**Note: This is only Chapter One. I might add more stories once my fingers stop aching. I've been typing for a looooong time. My gawd! I'm going to go stab my burning eyes with forks and eat some toast. Love you. Not you, the other one. Yeah, you.**


End file.
